


Make Me

by uruhead



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Blow Job, Hiddlesworth, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Vibrator, obvs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruhead/pseuds/uruhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The vibrator only works within fifteen feet, that's how Tom knows Chris is close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

There it was again. Chris had to be close, had to be, as a shiver went through him that he had to brush off to continue the interview. He looked up, searching the crowd for a moment in front of him, but not finding anyone that looked even similar to his handsome Aussie.

He blinked, then looked down again to the interviewer, answering another few questions with long pauses between the words where he had to close his mouth before something obscene popped through his thin lips. At first it was only the light setting, but as Chris got closer into range, he felt the power of it, the vibrator inside him, and he immediately regretted this idea.

“Tom!”

Fuck.

Tom turned, smiling at Chris, who had that glint in his eye that looked like friendliness, like he were talking about an inside joke, but no. Tom knew better. Chris clapped him on the shoulder and Tom hugged his waist, squeezing him a little before they separated and started to talk to the interviewer together.

Chris' hands went back into his pockets, and Tom swallowed hard, expecting the worst. He could hear the vibrator through his bones. Surely someone else had to hear it, too. This was embarrassing, though as soon as the vibrator started to undulate inside of him, he brought his hand up to his mouth and pretended to cough, gasping between.

Chris patted between his shoulder blades, bidding the interviewer adieu, and guided Tom down the line of photographers with a hand on his back, smiles all around.

“You're torturing me,” Tom said shakily, though Chris just laughed.

They made it inside the theater and Chris pushed Tom into a nearby bathroom, happy to find no one was inside. Chris pulled him into a stall and then pressed him up against the door hard, mouth on Tom's. “God, you looked like you were gonna come in your pants,” Chris breathed, and Tom couldn't stop the hideously high-pitched noise that escaped him. Tom ground his hips back into the door, getting the movement he needed against his prostate instead of the constant pressure.

“I still might.” Tom reached down with nimble fingers and unbuckled his belt. He rucked his shirt up his chest, but Chris snatched his hands up, pushing them to the stall door next to his shoulders. “Chris, please.”

“Please what?”

Always with these fucking games. Tom leaned forward and up, biting on Chris' lower lip, though kissed it apologetically when he heard Chris snarl. “Let me come.”

“Where?”

“Anywhere – please, Chris!” Tom squeezed his fists closed.

“In your pants? Make you feel it against your cock the entire movie?”

“Chris,” Tom whined, and Chris easily just dropped his hand to Tom's groin, making the older man's hips roll.

He wanted to tease more, but Chris just reached down to his pocket and pulled the small black remote out, pressing a few more buttons before Tom's thighs were shaking. He got down on a knee and opened the front of Toms trousers, pulling down his boxers and kissing the length that sprung forward.

Tom knew that the vibrator had to be on one of its highest settings. They'd tested this one out once before, he remembered the full sensation, the way that he felt now. Every time he moved his hips, trying to push his cock into Chris' mouth, the vibrator moved, still circling, and pressed up against his prostate in an ungodly way. He was going to collapse if Chris kept this up. Tom begged, small 'please's dribbling from his lips as Chris finally sucked on the head of his prick. “Oh, goodness, Chris – yes, yes–!”

Chris could imagine it. Tom's eyebrows tilted upwards and the crease on his forehead, the way his eyes squeezed shut and how he bit down on his lip to try to get himself from stop being loud. Tom practically sung when he came. Making sure that he didn't miss a drop, Chris closed his eyes and reveled in the flood of seed, swallowing it once it pooled on his tongue to leave a distinct aftertaste that Chris enjoyed, though it was bitter.

Tom was squirming uncomfortably, breath hitching, until Chris stopped the vibrator from moving. They didn't have anywhere to put it like a purse, so it would stay in until they got back to the hotel, just a plus for Chris. 

Tom's head fell back against the stall and he groaned. “You need to stop doing this to me.”

“Yeah?” Chris pulled Tom's boxers back up and grabbed his tie, pulling Tom forward. “Make me.”


End file.
